When There Was Me and You
by Ushinaware Ta Kaze
Summary: She never thought that she was one for love. A hardcore tomboy, whose goal was to defeat her childhood best friend, finds herself broken as she walks through the usual routine of her life. His memories still haunts her: his smile, his childish nature, his promise to be her prince and protect her forever. (Manga Based) One-shot! R&R Please!


**So, this would be my newest version of my ex-fiction 'When There Was Me and You'. The story is Manga-based, where Fuuko's hair is Vandyke brown and her eyes emerald green. All of them are sophomores now. (Yes, Tokiya is in the same year as them since the Manga had specified so.)**

**A few changes in my writing styles – I have used '...' for conversations rather than "...". Italics denote flashback and italics and bold for the lyrics of the song.**

**Summary:**** She never thought that she was one for love. A hardcore tomboy, whose goal was to defeat her childhood best friend, finds herself broken as she walks through the usual routine of her life. His memories still haunts her: his smile, his childish nature, his promise to be her prince and protect her forever. (Manga Based)**

**DISCLAIMER****: I don't own the Manga Flame of Recca nor the characters in it. Neither do I own the song 'When There was Me and You' – a song from High School Musical. The story-plot, however, is of my own creation. **

* * *

**When There Was Me and You**

* * *

The sound of the old tower bell of Nashikiri High school rung loudly across its grounds, signalling the start of the most awaited time of school: lunch break. In matter of minutes, the entire corridor of the school was flooded by the chattering of excited students.

Girls giggled, with their faces slightly flushed, in groups as they showed each other their perfectly wrapped chocolate boxes for that special boy; some chocolates were homemade, some bought from a general groceries store and some were expensive. While boys glanced curiously at their love interest, slightly hoping that the chocolate box in the girl's hand is for them.

But none of this mattered to the Vandyke brown-haired girl sitting at the corner of the classroom: 2-B. Fuuko Kirisawa wasn't a Valentine's Day fan. She heaved a long sigh and brushed her bangs off her face. 'Yosh! Let's get going.' Fuuko threw her hands up, stretching backwards. She then quickly got up, taking her wrapped bento under her desk.

The chattering continued as she walked out of her classroom and made her way through the crowd, in the corridor, towards the staircase. From the corner of her eyes, she could see girls throwing their affection towards their "love of the life"; some were gladly accepted and some kindly rejected.

Fuuko preserved a stoic face as she climbed up the stairs, while suppressing this disturbing feeling that was beginning to creep into her mind.

In matter of minutes, she reached the end of the staircase that led towards the door to the terrace of the school building. The sound of her friends was heard from the other side. The ever so boisterous Domon Ishijima, wailing for "his" Fuuko; the childish laughter of Recca Hanabishi as he teased Domon that he would always keep crying for the chocolate box that will never come.

Fuuko paused for a while with her hand on the door knob. I just don't feel like it today. She thought to herself, feeling a bit irked. She didn't want to have to again go through the regular routine of Domon's love confession. She really didn't have the energy for it. Not today. Not now. Not when her mind is being flooded by the thoughts of **him**.

'Are you even planning to open the door, monkey?' a cold voice startled Fuuko as she quickly turned around to see the owner of the voice – Tokiya Mikagami: the wielder of the Ensui, the genius protégé of the school and the most sought after heartthrob. He stood there passively, four stairs down, with one of his hands tucked inside his navy blue pant's left-handed pocket and the other holding on to the strap of his school bag, slung over his shoulder.

Fuuko's mind went blank for a fraction of second as she stared at his expressionless face. She then forced a wide grin across her face, 'Ah, Michan! You actually decided to join us for lunch today!' She jumped down three stairs and smiled at him, 'what happened to your "I won't have my lunch ruined by a band of monkeys who can't keep their mouth shut"?'

Fuuko slouched forward, while poking him on his chest 'Couldn't stay away from Yanagi-chan today, eh?'

She smirked in satisfaction as his handsome face creased with mild irritation. Tokiya stepped up, slightly pushing her away from his way, 'I am only here because all my usual spots are taken by those brainless girls.' His voice was calm and composed as usual. This irked her.

Nevertheless, she suppressed her mild irritation and followed him. As she did, her eyes fell on his bag, which seemed to be stuffed beyond its capacity. A tiny portion of shiny pink wrapper peeped out of the small opening of his bag's zip.

Fuuko smirked as she decided to tease her companion more, 'Somebody is sure popular.' Tokiya opened the door calmly as Fuuko continued, 'Awww...come on Michan. You will share some of those with us, right? There is noway you can finish them off by yourself!'

'I think you should worry less about me and more about yourself, monkey.' The corner of Tokiya's lips slightly curved upwards as she gave him a questioning look. To her reply, a loud booming voice came from front of them, 'Fuuko – my darliiiiiing!'

Fuuko sweatdropped as she stopped to see Domon running towards her – lunging to be exact. Tokiya placed his palm on her shoulder with a stoic expression donning his face, 'Good luck; you make a good couple, monkey.' He then walked towards Recca and Yanagi, leaving a fuming Fuuko to manage the situation.

Damn you, Mikagami. Fuuko cursed the iceman in her mind as she kicked Domon on his face, 'How many times must I say this, you moron?' She removed her leg off his face as he fell on the floor, crying, 'I am not your darling.'

Fuuko walked off, leaving behind Domon, with a broken tooth. 'Fuuko, you are so mean.' The big man mentally thought as he lay there, on the floor, pretending to be heartbroken.

The wind-wielder slumped on the floor, between Yanagi and Tokiya, and then glared at Recca, who was now rolling over the floor laughing.

The lunch on the roof-top went as usual for the Hokage. Domon and Recca fighting over the chocolate that Mikagami shared (more like got rid of it), Yanagi smiling shyly over their childishness, Fuuko teasing the taciturn Mikagami for having such a huge pool of fans, who scream their lungs out every time he enters school.

'Fuuko-chan,' Yanagi spoke in a soft voice, making Fuuko turn her head towards her with a questioning look, only to find a small box wrapped with pink plain cover and a red satin ribbon, tied up to a bow, at its corner.

'This is for you.' Yanagi thrust it towards Fuuko, as the surprised girl took the present while mumbling an inaudible thank you. Yanagi then rummaged through her bag, taking out another similar present. She smiled gently at Mikagami and gave it to him, who took it with a small smile of gratitude directed towards the healer.

Fuuko, meanwhile, busied herself trying to open up the present without tearing the wrap. The wrap once removed, revealed a transparent box with assorted chocolates of various shapes and flavour. She looked at Yanagi, who was now giving Domon his present.

'Amm, Yanagi, you didn't have to, you know.' Fuuko said, in a hesitant voice.

'Don't be silly, Fuuko-chan.' Yanagi beamed her best smile, as her cheeks flushed slightly, 'This is the only thing I could come up with for all the things you guys did for me.' She looked down as she started fumbling with the hem of her skirt, 'You see, it was my fault that you guys ended up getting so badly injured in USB and SODOM.'

Fuuko's expression softened, 'Don't think anything of it, Yanagi-chan.'

'She is right, Princess.' Recca joined in, 'This ninja shall always be willing to lay down his life for his princess.' Recca said boldly, earning a blush from Yanagi.

Fuuko felt her heart tug when Recca proclaimed his promise to protect Yanagi.

Like a prince, Fuuko involuntarily thought. Wha-What am I thinking?! Fuuko quickly shook her head and forced her mind back to the brunette.

'Anou...' Yanagi kept fumbling with the hem of her skirt as her blush grew deeper, catching the keen eyes of the fuujin wielder.

She was always good with people. No matter who it was she could easily tell what they were thinking at the moment and since Yanagi was a close friend—she most definitely knew what the healer wanted to do.

Fuuko cleared her voice, 'Alright then, I just remembered that I have a history homework pending. Michan is going to help me with-'

'What?' An outraged Mikagami looked at her; earning a glare from his companion that told him to play along else he would regret it.

Mikagami brows knitted; however, he decided to oblige just this once, understanding her intentions. He knew that this was what Yanagi wanted. He had long decided to accept that fact and had decided to look over her till she could sort out her feelings. This probably was the perfect chance for her to do that.

'And,' Fuuko continued, 'Domon, I need a small help from you too. Why don't you tag along?'

Domon's face brightened up, 'Does that mean that you have finally decided to accept my untainted love?' Domon jumped to hug Fuuko, 'I knew that this day would come my love.'

'Oh, shut up.' Fuuko punched Domon on his head and knocked him down. She then got up and dusted her skirt mumbling curses at her brainless friend for always misinterpreting her statements.

'Alright then, Fuuko-chan is leaving.' Fuuko winked at Yanagi secretly, while touching her forehead with two of her fingers as a sign of goodbye to her two friends and walked away. Tokiya got up and nodded at Yanagi and followed the brunette, who was dragging a dazed Domon by his collar along with her.

Fuuko closed the door and let go of Domon's collar. An inaudible sigh escaped her lips. She had done the right thing for her friends; one was her childhood best friend and the other was her only female friend. She would gladly risk her life for them, then why did she feel her heart sink as she stepped out of the terrace? She wanted them to be happy, then why did her world feel like it was crumbling? Seeing Yanagi being so happy with Recca – it shouldn't bother her. She had long accepted the fact that Recca would never be her ninja.

Her hand traced up, over her heart, 'Why does it hurt so much?' She said in a very low and sad tone.

'What?' Tokiya turned around, as he stopped mid-way on the flight of stairs, 'You said something, monkey?'

He knew what he had heard, afterall, he was a trained swordsman. Yet, he found himself doing something that was so off his personality – ask the monkey what was bothering her. Of course, he wouldn't show that to her. He would rather die than show that he actually cared for the Hokage.

A startled Fuuko found herself looking into the cold expressionless baby blue eyes. She didn't understand. Didn't he love her? Then how could he not be affected? How could he be so – emotionless?

Before realising what she was doing, she found herself asking the ice-prince, 'Doesn't it hurt?' Her voice was soft and hesitant.

'What?' Tokiya narrowed his eyes, with a hint of annoyance resonating in his voice.

'Yanagi-'Fuuko continued, eventhough her head was telling her to stop else she would find herself on the other side of Ensui, 'How can you not be affected every time you see Yanagi with Recca? How can you stand to be besides her even when you know that she will never be yours?'

Tokiya's expression hardened as silence ensued between them. Fuuko knew that she had hit a string, however, for some reason she just wanted to know. No. Scratch that. She **had** to know, because she couldn't stand feeling such dismay anymore. She wanted to erase it. To be able to numb this feeling – be emotionless like her friend infront of her.

The spiteful statement that she was expecting never came. Tokiya turned around and continued to descend the stairs, 'You will just have to deal with it.' He replied in almost a whisper, but loud enough for Fuuko to hear it.

She stared at the retreating back in shock. Frankly, she never expected him to answer her question. But, he did. Fuuko sighed and brushed the bangs off her forehead.

_Deal with it._

A sarcastic smile crept on her lips. 'Sou desu, ne?' Fuuko walked down the stairs.

She found herself walking through the crowd again. Only this time, she stopped noticing her surroundings. She finally, decided to give in – just this once. So that she may finally be able move forward. Fighting against this surging feeling just seemed to deteriorate her situation more than ever. She decided to let her feet carry her wherever they felt like.

**_Its funny when you find yourself  
looking from the outside  
I'm standing here but all I want  
is to be over there_**

Her heart tugged again as it dawned to her that she wished to go back to the past, where she would be able to see him smile at her lovingly. She wanted undo the past so that she could be by his side. She wasn't jealous of Yanagi. She just wanted to be like her – happy with the one-she-loves. Seeing them smile so fondly at each other, made her crave for the same experience. She yearned to see his captivating Prussian blue eyes glistening with the same fondness that Recca had while looking at Yanagi. She longed to share a passion so intense that would dissolve her world – whether it caused pain or happiness.

**_Why did I let myself believe  
Miracles could happen?  
'Cause now I have to pretend  
that I don't really care_**

But, she knew this could never happen. The pain she was experiencing, the passion that seemed to have found its way to Fuuko's heart was one-sided. He was out of her reach; like those fairytale princes, who never show up in real life. Afterall, they were bound by the fate to be enemies; there was noway of going back.

A sarcastic laughter escaped her lips as she stopped at the turn of the corridor. She was a tomboy. There was noway! Her hand covered half of her face as she realised what a fool she had been. When did this ever happen? How did she succumb to such a humanly emotion that she never would have imagined herself to fall for? How could she so stupidly fall for a man that she knew to be her enemy?

And now that she has, she can't seek for advice. She can't tell anyone and hope that they would help her erase this pain. What would she tell them? That she fell for the enemy, while her friends were risking their life to protect Yanagi against Kurei: the one he serves?

Fuuko leaned against the wall as her hand slumped to her side. An enemy. A forbidden love. A one-sided love.

It is as Tokiya keeps telling her, eventhough he probably said it in the spur of the moment: she was naive. Before she even realised it, her eyes had grown wet. Fuuko shut her eyes tightly, hoping to pull back her tears. She never cried. Never. And she was most definitely not going to cry in front of all these pesky students. No. She was strong and a tomboy, who was capable of bringing down men thrice her size. She cannot have her reputation ruined just because she couldn't control her irritating tear glands.

Fuuko stood straight and walked down the stairs as proud and arrogant as ever.

She had to get out of this cursed place before she ends up making herself look like a fool in front of a bunch of babbling baboons, who loved to make up stories.

**_I thought you were my fairy tale  
A dream when I'm not sleeping  
A wish upon a star  
That's coming true_**

Fuuko made her way out of the school and kept walking at a fast pace towards an unknown direction.

_Fuuko bumped onto something tall and hard, making her trip and fall. However, the pain that she had expected to follow the fall - never came - as she felt a warm hand grab hers firmly._

She crossed the road and took a turn, that led to an alley; away from the crowd.

_'You alright?' A husky gentle voice made Fuuko open her eyes. She found a tall man clad in white ninja attire standing in front of her, smiling gently. Fuuko stared for a second at his handsome oval face and then softly replied, 'I'm fine,' while removing her hand from his. His long silky mane flew gently against the wind as his kind deep blue eyes shone brightly under the sun._

Raiha. Fuuko quickened her pace and broke into a dash. Why did she fall for him in the first place? Since, when did she start trusting him so much? They hardly knew each other.

Fuuko stopped in front of an abandoned park that was due to demolishing for the construction of a new building. Why? She searched desperately in her mind only to find her mind being filled by his memories.

_As Fuuko and Raiha stepped into the mysterious castle, two men dressed in expensive black tux and shades walked up to them, 'Raiha-sama, who is the young lady.' Raiha looked at them coolly and answered, 'My girlfriend.'_

_"Who the hell is your girlfriend?" She said ferociously, while performing a side chancery on him. "Sorry, I was just kidding," the delft blue-haired ninja replied in a childishly innocent voice._

A small laughter escaped Fuuko's lips as she stopped. He was such a klutz. She looked down at the whitish-golden sand of the playground as sadness reflected in her eyes. It was stupidly amazing that she even adored this trivial event. Let alone remember it. Before she knew it, she began to treasure them.

**_But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
When there was me and you_**

Fuuko brushed her bangs off her forehead and scanned through the park. Finally, spotting a swing, that was dangling from the slightly rusted iron beam; she walked to it and sat down.

She closed her eyes as she swung her legs back-and-forth, making the swing slightly creak as it followed her motion and started to swing. Fuuko stopped her legs and started relishing the feeling. It had been ages since she had actually sat on a swing. Her hair fluttered against the wind as the creaking of the swing reverberated throughout the empty park.

**_I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing  
and when you smiled  
you made me feel  
like I could sing along_**

_Fuuko spoke in a daze as she slowly opened her eyes, "Is it my prince calling me?" But, to her dismay, she found herself lying on the cold floor with her head resting on the lap of the man, who she had just run away from. She sprung away from him, shocked from the discovery. If that wasn't enough to embarrass her, Raiha bowed down in a princely-manner, "Your prince is at your service. I am here to serve you," He smiled charmingly, flustering Fuuko even more. _

_"You are not supposed to listen to a lady's dream," She screamed with embarrassment as she punched him – hard._

A small smile crept on her lips as she recalled how he had claimed to be the prince, who would protect her always. Of course, she didn't take it that seriously then. Afterall, Fuuko could protect herself. She didn't need anyone to do that for her. But even so, just the mere thought that someone had actually told her that felt - pleasant. She still remembered his words even after she had run away from Raiha. He was always there to save her. When she was drowning in the trap of Mori's mansion, when she was trapped in Tamasui noTsubo of Soukakusai – he always was there, being her prince, and saving her when she thought she was a goner. He even went to the trouble of training her incessantly for three days to prepare her for the battle ahead. And –

_"How mean. I just wanted us to spend some time together."_

He always made her heart skip a beat. Fuuko stopped the swing as a painful smile donned her face. After every meet, she would always recollect his silly antics to woo her and smile. Only he had that effect on her. Raiha: a name that she began to treasure so much. A name that was so sweet at the same time so bitter.

**_But then you went and changed the words  
Now my heart is empty  
I'm only left with used-to-be's  
And once upon a song_**

Fuuko's head sunk as her hands gripped tightly against the rusted chain of the swing. Why did it have to turn out like this? The man who always saved her, who always cared for her, who cheered her up every time she was down or nervous. The man, who graced her with his best smile unreservedly; bitterness was all that was left in her.

Why did it have to turn out like this, Raiha?

You said that you would always protect me.

_Fuuko stopped and stared in amazement and shock as she saw Raiha, his back facing her, in the middle of the smoke that seemed to have originated from his arm. His long hair fluttered against the wind._

_'Ra-raiha' she spoke uncertainly as she felt the half burnt man behind her whimper. She then ran towards the man, whom she had clearly recognized. Her prince. 'Raiha! You really did come!' She said smiling happily, 'It's like no matter where we are, we seem to always end up seeing each other.'_

Fuuko shivered against the wind as she hugged herself, desperately trying to stop the creeping cold that was slowly engulfing her.

_The fuujin master found her feet turning heavy as she gazed upon the face that slowly turned towards her._

She bit the bottom of her lips as she fought the tears from falling.

_The ever-so-cheerful Raiha's face was sad, 'So you really did come, Kirisawa Fuuko.' His eyes spoke of pain and sadness. Fuuko stopped with confusion taking over her mind._

Raiha-kun...

_'Hey Raiha,' Fuuko spoke, in a static voice, 'Who defeated that Ura-uraha guy? You?'_

_'Fuujin and Raijin,' Raiha started, much to Fuuko's confusion, 'The Hokage Ninja clan. The central member was the flame master. The normal member used madougus which held extreme powers. And those were made by two people: Kokuu and Kaima. Their differences were not only in their creation technique, but in their ideals as well. Thus, they created similar yet different madougus. Also, there were rivals within the madougus, themselves. The masterpiece weapons able to sing to the natural element: Kokuu's Fuujin and Kaima's Raijin.'_

_Fuuko flinched as she saw a black hairy tail wrap around Raiha's forearm; she was unable to comprehend the significance of his story._

_'Raijin's powers are truly terrifying. To be honest, I fear using it.' Raiha continued to speak steadily, as he stepped forward drawing out his katana in his other arm, 'For that even I must be at my best to be able fight along with Raijin.'_

_Fuuko's eyes widen at his implication, 'Hey... This is a joke, right, Raiha?'_

A small drop of tear made its way down her cheeks as her hands gripped tightly on her arms.

_'The two madougus,' Raiha ignored her plea, as his voice turned colder, 'The senses of these are strong; much stronger than the other madougus. All the times we have met purely by chance, is because these madougus call on to each other like no other.'_

Liar. Then why did you say that you wanted to be by my side. The tear finally fell from her chin on to the sand that absorbed it in an instant, leaving behind an almost invisible trace. She released herself and her hands, formed in a fist, fall on her laps as her bangs covered her face.

_'I am Kurei's ninja. To anyone who goes against him, I must bring death. Be it Mori Kouran or be it you.' His eyes were expressionless and cold._

Fuuko flinched as the memory of his cold harsh voice ricocheted in her mind. Her fist gripped tighter as her nails dug through her soft skin.

Then why did you have to save me? Why did you have to help me whenever I was in trouble? Why did you have to pull your stupid antics to lighten my mood during USB? Why?

**_Now I know you're not a fairy tale  
and dreams were meant for sleeping  
and wishes on a star  
Just don't come true_**

The pain of the slash on her shoulder by his blade didn't hurt so much as the pain she felt when she realised that she meant nothing to him. She was just the wielder of his madougu's twin; a person to be defeated to complete the destiny that was decided for them four hundred years ago. She was the fool for falling for the sweet words of a man she hardly knew. He was never her prince.

**_'Cause now even I can tell  
that I confused my feelings with the truth  
'Cause I liked the view  
When there was me and you_**

What else did you expect, Fuuko?

Did you honestly think that he would give up his blood bond with Kurei for you? You knew that. He told you that, and even then like an idiot you—

'I fell in love with him,' Fuuko murmured against the wind, as it played with her silky tress of her hair.

**_I can't believe  
That I could be so blind  
It's like you were floating  
While I was falling  
And I didn't mind_**

She laughed bitterly as another tear fell on to the ground as she recalled her stupid fantasy about her being a mermaid, waiting for her prince to show up.

Indeed. A prince did show up, like in the story of the little mermaid, and finally he turned out to be in love with somebody else and the mermaid got dissolved into the sea's foam. Her heart shattered, her sacrifice unnoticed, her feelings shunned by her kind. What's more—the stupid mermaid could never get herself to hate the man, who had caused the entire misery. All she felt was love for the prince and pain for herself.

Fuuko was experiencing the punishment for her foolishness: the result of a love that was impossible to start with; the forbidden love towards her enemy; a punishment for believing in fairytales and happily-ever-afters. It was too late for her to go back. She had already fallen and had ended up at the bottom of the deep, dark trench with noway to climb back up.

As pathetic as it might seem to others, she just couldn't hate him. She tried cursing him and blaming him for being so kind to her, for making her feel so special, for fitting into her ideal prince. But, it was all in vain.

Love is blind, indeed.

And now, she had to live with this stupidity that she had initiated for rest of her goddamn miserable life. She would have to open her blindfold, rub the star dust from her eyes and face the cold world alone. She would have to accept that she would never see his gentle smile nor feel the warmth of his hand. She would have to lock her heart and hid it somewhere, so that she would never commit such a stupid mistake ever again.

I will never love anybody ever again.

Fuuko's palm was red from the blood that oozed out from the cut induced by her nails. But none of that mattered to her.

Just for today, the wind-child allowed herself to cry pitifully and let herself be comforted by the silence of the park and the gentle touch of the wind.

**_'Cause I liked the view  
I thought you felt it too  
When there was me and you_**

* * *

**~OWARI~**

* * *

**Well, that's all folks. It took a while for me to write this down, but, I am finally satisfied enough to publish it here.**

**Do let me know your opinion on my writing. Did you like it? If yes, which part made you like? If you hated it, why did you hate it? I welcome all sincere reviews and urge everyone who is taking his/her time to read this to spend a minute and leave me a review, so that I may be able to improve. PMs are also accepted.**

**Thank you in advance!**

**PS. Do I write a sequel to this to help our wind-goddess to find love again? :D R&R Please! **

_**UshinawareTaKaze**_


End file.
